A Little Treat: Overtime
by Lord of Ki
Summary: A request by Tru Mel Meiko Ling. Leon and Ashley have been dating for months since the incident involving the Los Ilumminados. And on the night Leon decides to accept Ashley's offer for "a little overtime", he realizes his role of protector isn't over...
1. Chapter 1

A Little Treat: Overtime

This diner wasn't exactly the cleanliest of places. It wasn't BK or McDonald's bad, but it was close enough.

The crispy oiled smell of fried food, and grilled hamburger meat coated the air and actually wasn't too bad if you were hungry enough, which of course he wasn't. And after a particular little trip to Spain he'd taken this year, he hadn't been able to look at any form of meat in a casual way since. Especially raw…

Adding to his discomfort, two times now he could've sworn something had scurried in the back corner of the diner, near the bathrooms.

Special Agent Leon Scott Kennedy shook his head.

It couldn't be helped. Given his circumstances, deciding to meet at a fancier, more renowned place would've been incredibly detrimental, not to mention down right stupid.

_Who am I kidding? This whole thing is stupid! Just what the hell am I thinking?_

Too late to start getting second thoughts now though, he'd already agreed, and he was already here. Now wasn't the time to be getting cold feet.

Sighing, the elite government agent combed a hand through his long, russet bangs.

Just how did he manage to find himself in such FUMTU'd situations anyway?

He'd been sitting here, at one of four tables near the windows outlooking the expanse of the city, for ten minutes, thinking of how much of a rut he was in when he was finally approached by a waiter.

Aside from being slightly overweight, maybe a good 185lbs, she was alright, but thankfully was not the nasally voiced, hairnet wearing haggard that were the staples of retro places like this.

"Hello there sir," she greeted in that all too polite, almost robotic voice, "What will you be ordering?"

"Uh…I'll just have soda for right now, a Coke. Thanks."

She nodded, writing his order down on the little yellow notepad she had in her hand.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked him abruptly.

Leon almost shook head but realized there really was no reason why else he'd be here.

"Yeah…" he answered, hoping that she wouldn't—

"A date?"

Damn it.

"Yep." he replied quickly, and she must've taken his eagerness to drop the conversation as a sign of nervousness. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry hon, I'm sure she won't bite."

This actually made Leon grin. "It's her father who I'm really worried about, but thanks for the support."

The waitress nodded and went to get him his drink.

Leon breathed a sigh of relief just as the bell above the door rung, signifying someone had just come in. Without thinking, he turned around, his training getting the better of him.

Just in time to see her enter, and his gut tightened up instantly.

His date was here… and what date she was.

She had a tight, lithe frame; she'd definitely been taking his advice about working out.

Her vivid blonde hair, normally curled perfectly around her face, was tied into small ponytail to avoid being recognized, but even so, she still looked gorgeous.

But her clothes…jeez when he'd said be inconspicuous, he meant not to look at all like she really was the United States President's daughter… but apparently an extravagant pop star look was as low as she could go. The taut white jeans she wore showed off her sweet curves greatly and were paired with a silky white crop top that revealed a truly generous amount of her firm, well toned body.

Ashley Graham, the President's daughter… one of Leon's most important priorities, second, only to the actual president himself.

And his date for tonight…

She noticed him as soon as she walked in. "Leon! Hey!"

He stood up as she approached his table and unconciously, trying not alert anyone who would recognize her, he offered her his hand, but they were beyond such a formal greeting. She ignored his hand and threw her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could.

Leon fought back a blush, before actually returning the hug.

_Ah what the hell, you're already here… besides it's not like the first time you both have done this…_

When he released her, she was smiling up at him.

"You look nice, especially in that jacket."

Leon snorted.

He was wearing a brown bomber jacket, and under that, a black t-shirt with matching dark jeans. Leon was always surprised by how much people liked the jacket; he honestly did to and was a little pissed when he'd had it stolen from him by one of those damn Ganados during the events back in Spain.

He'd surely thought it lost forever, but just a week ago he'd gotten in the mail, a package delivered to him by "an unknown party".

When he opened it, not only did he find the jacket inside, there was also a letter.

It had read: "Found this back in that hell-hole. Some guy had lifted it off you when you and Luis had been captured. Lucky for you…I just love the way you look when you wear it."

The sender had the kissed it with a familiar shade of lipstick…

"Yeah, you aren't the only one who thinks that." he replied, "You look great to Ashley."

Ashley smiled, but then looked around. Her smile faltered a little bit. "Was this really the best… well _worst _best place you could find?"

Leon shrugged, "Well I wanted us to at least be able to sit somewhere and not worry about nasty stains on our clothes, or 'little friends' crawling into our laps for table scraps. Trust me, this place is paradise compared to some of our other options."

Nodding, Ashley moved past him and sat down at the table.

"Oh well, it's not like you and I could've gone to somewhere a little more five-star."

She was definitely right about that. Knowledge that the President's daughter was on a date would draw enough attention, the fact she was dating one of her bodyguards would've really just been too much to handle, and would result in an absolute media frenzy. Not to mention the chewing out and or severe reprimand said bodyguard would get if they were to ever get found out.

Leon sat down across from her.

"Exactly." he said, "So, how'd you manage to convince your dad to let you out _this_ time?"

Her mood brightened and she smiled cheekily, "Wasn't really too hard, I just told him that I really needed to go shopping and he had Secret Service drop me off after I told him I'd be coming straight home after I was done."

Leon gave her an incredulous stare. "He of course didn't let you leave the House with _that _on did it?" he asked.

She laughed.

"Heck no! I didn't want to make it seem like I was _completely_ lying to him so I figured I'd just pick out something nice for me to wear. Besides I doubt anyone would think the 'precious, sweet, and wholesome' President's daughter would wear something so revealing."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Leon chuckled, "And I can't say I don't appreciate your _honesty_"

The waitress was back then, Leon's drink on a small silver tray in her hands, and when she noticed Ashley she immediately smiled at him.

"My goodness, is this your date?!" she asked him jubilantly, "Why she's gorgeous hon! What on earth were you so nervous about!?"

Leon put a hand to his forehead, "Well I told you it wasn't _her_ I was nervous about." but he said this to himself and pretended not hear the waitress quickly whisper to Ashley, "Trust me sister, stick with shy ones."

Ashley grinned, a light blush coloring her cheeks, "Don't worry," she said, and Leon suddenly felt something brush against his leg and for an awful moment he thought he might have given this diner a little bit too much credit.

But a slight glance under the table revealed Ashley's leg gently pressed against his.

"I intend to."

Leon smiled, and tried for the hundredth time not to remind himself that he was an idiot for this… for ignoring the punishment he could face if they got caught.

"Good then." the waitress said, satisfied, "Shall I have your orders now?"

They both ordered their food; Leon played it safe with simply a hamburger, while Ashley, evading Secret Service, even with years of experience, still being quite the draining task, ordered a healthy sized rib half-rack.

Having long finished his own meal, Leon sat there for fifteen minutes wondering exactly what the hell you were fed, or lack thereof, in the White House, before Ashley seemed to almost be done, finishing the last rib.

"Well I see Spain hasn't damaged your appetite."

The second those words left his lips, he wished he hadn't said anything.

Ashley suddenly gagged, covering mouth.

_Oops…_

***

"Ashley, I said I was sorry." Leon said calmly, though on the inside he was definitely having a very good laugh about this.

"Yeah right! You did that on purpose!" she said breathlessly, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

They'd had to make a quick run to the ladies room—both ignoring the shocked and appalled glances they got from others who had figured their reasons for hurrying so quickly inside not at all innocent— when it seemed Ashley was going to loose quite a bit of what she'd taken in from her meal, though thankfully Leon was kindly surprised by her digestional fortitude, though considering that she'd seen more heads blown open then any woman three times her age, he really shouldn't have been.

"I wouldn't exactly call that debacle nice dinner conversation Leon!" she snapped as they sat back down at their table.

Leon smirked, "Well there was this lovely evening I spent at Raccoon City I could tell you about instead…" he replied slyly.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Ha, Ha, very funny." she pouted.

"Aww come on. Don't be mad, I just thought you'd gotten over that little venture of ours a lot faster then I have."

At that Ashley became slightly more complacent. "As if… I'm still surprised you came back for me all those times…"

"Don't know why it's surprising. It was my duty to protect you Ashley, still is, no matter what."

"But Leon…"

Leon shook his head to stop her, smiling reassuringly, "Besides, I don't regret it. Any of it. Well then again, something more then a single handgun to start with would have been nice to."

Finally she laughed and it made Leon feel a lot better.

"Leon…" she said.

"Yeah?"

"So... how about that _overtime_ I offered awhile back….?"

Leon chuckled. "I figured you'd bring that up…"

"And?"

"Motel's about four blocks down the street."

Ashley giggled, "You thought this out."

"All things considered, a lot of this is going to have to be."

The bell on the door rung, and again out of habit Leon looked at the door.

Three men entered.

They were all dressed in black executive suits, complete with sunglasses.

Whether by sheer trained paranoia or simply because he knew better, alarms were already going off in Leon's head.

Ashley noticed them to and she suddenly looked worried.

He didn't blame her, after all that had happened to her, last thing she would possibly do is ignore shady characters.

"You weren't followed were you?" he asked her quietly, being sure not stare directly at the men as they walked passed by their table, one of the men giving Ashley a kindly smile, and sat down at the last table at the end of the row and began chattering.

Ashley shook her head. "No, at least I didn't see anyone. But that's definitely _not _Secret Service."

This wasn't good.

She'd been made.

Leon abruptly became aware of the 9mm Blacktail hidden under his shirt, a little souvenir he'd bought off a rather helpful individual he found himself constantly running into during the Los Illuminados incident.

Leon called for the check, paid, and left quite a generous tip for the waitress.

"Ashley, let's go." he said.

She nodded, and they both stood up, and walked towards the door.

Leon gave the waitress a wave of goodbye as she went to pick up the payment and she waved back, grinning knowingly, and mouthed, "Have fun."

"_Unfortunately, that part of our evening has run into a little snag…" _he thought somewhat bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leon and Ashley exited the diner.

By now it had become dark out; the pale moon cast an unsettling white glow against the imposing buildings that were all about the city.

Leon shivered.

_Throw in some fire, a few dead bodies, blood, and some infected monsters out to eat you and you have good old Raccoon City all over again..._

"Leon what's wrong?" Ashley asked, probably having felt that small tremor since she was standing so close behind him; not too unlike she had been before just a few months ago...

This sudden outbreak of nostalgia made Leon's stomach crawl.

"Nothing," he then smiled, "Jeez, relax Ashley, already trying to make my shadow jealous?"

She slapped his shoulder and eased off him slightly, "Shut up and let's go!"

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled.

They both crossed the street, neither one looking back at the diner.

There was no need to. If those guys back there had really been following Ashley, then they had no choice but to let their intentions be known sooner or later.

So for now, Leon decided it was just best to head to the motel.

It only took them two blocks to be able to see the place; a gaudy blue and gold brick structure with an equally stomach flipping neon sign that flashed "Comfort Zone".

Like the diner, it wouldn't be the fanciest of places, but their intentions for it didn't exactly necessitate for a grand suite.

"Leon," Ashley suddenly whispered, "We're being followed..."

Leon slightly turned his head, peering out of the corner of his eye.

Ashley's time in peril had definitively made her sharp. Indeed they were being followed. And what a surprise, it was their buddies from the diner.

They were talking quietly amongst themselves, trying, and failing miserably, at making sure it wasn't obvious they were following them.

_Sorry boys, but the jig's up_, Leon thought.

They were a good distance away still, and Leon began reaching for the Blacktail.

He'd catch them by surprise, there was no way they could reach for their own weapons before he'd quickly manage to take out all three of them, and neither he nor Ashley would be standing here right now if he wasn't a good shot.

He gripped the handle of his firearm, and eased back the safety...

_Alright, let's make this quick..._

He'd almost turned and unloaded before suddenly a thought occurred to him...

If he were to fire right now...

_Damn. _

He looked around. It was late, but still quite a few people were out and about on the streets.

Shit. He'd almost gotten use to how things usually worked.

Normally, if he saw a threat, there was no need to hesitate; all he had to do was shoot it.

There would be no questions asked, or more importantly, no sudden mass panic when three seemingly innocent guys had there heads blown open by an apparently overly paranoid boyfriend. No risk of being imprisoned with no hope of seeing the light of day for quite some time. His status in the government wouldn't even become a factor just simply because of his current activities with the Head of State's pride and joy.

_Double damn._

Not once did he ever think he'd lament no longer being able to have an itchy trigger finger; especially when it had saved his life so many times before.

If he was gonna do something, it would have to be somewhere where they could get these goons all alone... but where?

They were almost at the motel.

Their tailers were starting to walk faster now, slowly closing the distance between them. Leon felt a slight bit of sweat make its presence know on his forehead.

_Damn it! Please let one of your heads burst open or something! Come on, give me a reason!_

No chance. These were entirely human adversaries.

The worst kind.

Suddenly there came a relief. Up ahead he saw that the sidewalk they were on now dipped off into a spacious, blind alley between two large apartment buildings.

_Perfect_.

"Ashley come on, were going in the alley." he said.

She stared at him incredulously, "What!? Those guys-"

"Can't just be gunned down in the middle of the sidewalk." he countered before she could finish.

He could see her consider this, but she was clearly still apprehensive about this situation. Leon still smiled, "Don't worry. I've gotten you through worse right?"

Ashley sighed, but nodded. "Right..." she agreed.

They turned into the alleyway, and walked all the way down to the end of it.

"Now what?" Ashley asked, looking back towards the corner for their stalkers.

Leon pulled out the Blacktail. "Now, things might get a little loud, I suggest you hide."

"What!? Where!?" Ashley burst.

"You know where." he said simply, and looked at something behind her that they had passed as they'd walked down the alley.

Ashley slowly turned, and her eyes widened when she saw exactly what he was looking at.

He was sure she got his message now.

"Oh no...not again..." she mumbled, and turned to give Leon a serious look. "This is the _last time_ got it!?"

Leon almost laughed. "Duly noted, now get in."

*

The three stalkers walked around the corner to the alleyway.

Unhurriedly, they reached for the silenced weapons under their shirts.

This would be too easy. Taking out that nuisance Leon Kennedy and the President's daughter.

Not bad at all for their first assignment.

The ensuing chaos of the First Daughter's death would make it all the more easy for Umbrella's inevitable reemergence. An added bonus to the fact was that this would be yet another loose end Umbrella would have effectively tied up...

The man that stood in the middle of the trio smiled confidently at this notion...only for his look to turn into sudden shock when the crimson beam of a Blacktail's laser sight suddenly settled on his forehead.

_Shit_...

This was not a part of the plan.

"Hiya fellas." Leon greeted, and pulled the trigger.

**

Ashley jumped when the first shot rang out, and she was momentarily able to forget about the current repulsive situation she found herself in.

If anyone had told her that being under the constant protection of government agents meant she would frequently have to hide in dumpsters, then she and her father would've had a **long** talk about if he should have served his current term.

The stench was humid and unbearably foul, causing her eyes to water.

Just how the heck did she always manage to get into these God-awful predicaments!?

She was the President's daughter for crying out loud!

Something moved within the disgusting contents of whatever the hell was within the confines of this trash she was surrounded by, and Ashley thanked God she couldn't see exactly what was within this stinking putrid waste.

Another shot.

A man screamed.

A body hit the ground.

She was scared then, the memories of her kidnapping and the horrible events afterwards sending a chill up her spine.

Quite suddenly she heard Leon cry out and her heart did back flips.

This always was the worst part, she could never know how badly he was hurt, if at all, or if he even was still alive. It's hard to imagine how terrifying it is to know that your life was completely in someone else's hands. To know that if they died, you mostly likely would follow.

There were the sounds of struggle and then she heard, "Goddamn you! Where's the girl!?"

So they were after her...

"Sorry," this was Leon, sounding just fine, and using that smug tone she knew so well, "but Miss Graham is on a date this evening, perhaps you could try this half-assed little scheme some other time!"

"I'll kill you!!" the other man shouted.

There was more struggling, then the sound of harsh blows landing.

Ashley shrieked when suddenly something slammed mightily into the dumpster she was in, the force so powerful it actually rocked it, causing a chorus of squeals to erupt from all around her. Stomach contorting, Ashley put a hand over her mouth, trying again for the second time tonight not to loose her greasy meal.

Then, it was quiet...

She hated this part to.

Who had won? Was Leon still alive? And if he wasn't, was she next?

There was an abrupt knock on the dumpster, tearing out of her fearful thoughts and she thought for a second her heart would simply stop from all her anxiety.

"It's alright," came a certain someone's voice, "You can come out now Ashley. Unless of course you've actually gotten used to being inside these."

Feeling absolutely disgusted, yet incredibly relieved at the same time, Ashley almost gave herself a concussion she rammed open the lid to the dumpster so hard.

"Damn it Leon!" she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly; completely unaware that her short time in filth had been rather unkind to her clothing, and even worse to her scent.

"Whew, I don't think that's how high prestige should smell." he lightly quipped.

Ignoring him because it had been _his_ suggestion to get in here in the first place, she looked over his shoulder as she hugged him, and saw two bodies.

One man lay face up on the ground, a smoking hole blown perfectly into the center of his forehead. Another man lay in a puddle of his own blood, a gaping hole in his throat.

Ashley shivered, but at least their heads hadn't been completely creamed like she's seen so many times before.

But where was the--

A pained groan rose from the ground at Leon's feet.

Ashley looked down and gasped.

Now she knew what had slammed into the dumpster.

The third man that had been following them lay crumpled and broken, his face an absolute mess; but incredibly, he was still alive, as haggard gasps for air every once in a while left his toothless mouth.

"Jeez, Leon..."

"If you think this is bad you should've seen him before the fight."

Ashley shook her head. "Real smooth Leon...

He helped her out of the garbage, making sure she didn't touch the incapacitated would be assassin.

"Thanks." she said.

"Not a problem as always." Leon replied.

Ashley again stared at the surrounding carnage. "Who were these guys?"

"No idea, I have a few guesses but its nothing to concern ourselves about yet."

Ashley was surprised by Leon's calm. Having to worry about being stalked every time she was out wasn't exactly something she was ready to be unconcerned with.

"Uhm Leon, are you saying this isn't a problem?"

Leon chuckled. "Oh its problem, we just don't have anything real to worry about yet."

Before he could go into more detail the distant wail of sirens caught both their attentions.

"Well...I'm ready to head to motel now, how about you?"

Ashley nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fortunately, Leon's incredible luck so far had yet to diminish. No-one had seen them as they quickly snuck out of the alleyway before the police showed up.

He should have known it the moment those men had walked in the diner...

Umbrella.

Had to have been. There was no-one else who had the balls to pull such as stunt, as half-assed as it may have been.

So they _were_ still out there.

_Just like Krauser had said..._

Leon immediatly shook his head of thoughts of having to deal with the maniacal company once again.

They'd screwed up big-time tonight.

Probably thinking they were all still reeling from Ashley's kidnapping, they would try take out the two people fully aware of their continued existence, quickly, quietly... sloppily.

Unfortunately, however, they'd hired the wrong people, for the wrong type of job.

A thug in a suit was just that, a thug in a suit.

But even so, he'd definitely have to keep an eye out for any other attempts that they might make on them.

In the end however, they would be dealt with.

Permanently and soon. Of this, he was fairly sure.

But for now, he had better things to concern himself with...

***

Hurriedly, Leon and Ashley made their way down the street to the motel and checked in under a name Leon had flat out made up on the spot.

"Leo **Mcfly**?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"Hey what can I say? I was a huge _Back to the Future_ fan."

"Oh brother..."

After checking in, they proceeded into their room.

Wasn't too bad actually.

Nice and spacious, single-bedded, and it had a decent sized bathroom.

Certainly not a grand stay, but it would do well enough for their intentions.

Leon pulled off his jacket, now stained with blood from the assailant he'd taken on, and tossed it on the floor. "Damn it. That thing just can't catch a break." he muttered.

"A quick trip to the cleaners should help." Ashley suggested, "But don't you think we have better things to do right about now?"

Leon turned to her, mouth open for joke when Ashley abruptly stepped forward; covering his lips with her own, causing Leon to quite easily forget what he was going to say. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck; slightly pulling him down some to make up for their moderate difference in height.

He felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip; asking him for entrance.

Leon gladly would have obliged Ashley's request had standing so close to her not instantly reminded him of what she'd been hiding in no more than twenty minutes ago.

"A-Ashley!" he managed to stammer in between her needy kisses, "Hold on a minute!"

"No." was the curt answer he got as she continued to kiss him; slowly beginning to push him towards the bed.

The situation would have been incredibly hot had the smell of rotten food and other foul unmentionables not been mercilessly assaulting his nostrils.

"Ashley!" he managed to gasp, "As awesome as it is to have the President's hot daughter trying to get in me in bed, I think you've forgotten what you were hiding in not too long ago!"

Much to his bittersweet relief, the kisses ceased.

Ashley stepped away from him a little, her face a flush of an embarrassment, eyes wide with realization.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Leon, I'm sorry!"

Leon shook his head. "It's alright, you-"

He was interrupted by the agitated expression that suddenly appeared on Ashley's face.

"Wait a minute! What am I apologizing for!? _You're_ the one who told me to get in that thing in the first place!" she shouted.

Leon shrugged it off, smirking. "So I did." he said guiltlessly, "But come on, its a lot better than standing off to the side hoping nobody manages to get past me right?"

Ashley snorted and crossed her arms defiantly. "Is that a trick question?"

Leon chuckled. "Wow, cleanliness over safety? I think someone needs to work out their priorities."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm spoiled. So sue me." she stated mock-dignifiedly.

"Do I really have to? That was a pretty solid statement coming from someone who was just inside a dumpster." he quipped, "Don't think I'd have that hard a case."

Ashley shook her head, but lightly giggled. "Ok, I'll give you that one."

They both laughed.

"Guess I should get out of this shirt then right?" Ashley then said, giving Leon an evocative look.

Feigning playful ignorance, Leon chuckled and shrugged. "If you think it'll help."

She grinned sweetly. "I do."

"Then by all means..."

Ashley stepped back from him, a playful smile on her face as she slowly began pulling off the filthy shirt. Leon swallowed hard as she meticulously revealed even more of her silken pallid figure to him. Her supple, well-rounded breasts teased him alluringly through the skimpy blue bra she was wearing.

_Luis my friend, you were right about the ballistics..._

"What do you think?" she asked, holding her arms over her head, posing for him, "Better now?"

Leon, with great satisfaction, looked her over.

"That's definitely what I call an improvement. But the job's only half-way done."

Ashley gave him a questioning stare at first, but when he deliberately glanced somewhere a little lower, she smiled. "Right..."

She began reaching for the top of her jeans and Leon's heart suddenly sped up. The reality of who was teasingly stripping for him once again let itself be fully known; trying to force out any last minute reservations he might have had about all this.

Was he really sure about this? What if they were found out? What would happen...

He was suddenly painfully aware of a foul scent that threatened to force all the fluid from his eyes.

.... And just what the hell was that smell!?

It took Leon a full two seconds to be torn from his thoughts and realize that Ashley had suddenly thrown her filthy shirt over his head.

"Christ!!" he hollered, snatching the dirty garment off of him and tossing it back at its owner who fortunately was doubled over with laughter; causing the fouled article of clothing to soar harmlessly over her.

"Ha! How do you like it!?" she laughed, "It's not so funny when that crap's on _you_ is it!?"

Vigorously wiping his face, Leon gave her a dirty look. "Oh yeah, that's real nice Ashley," he grumbled, "I'm definitely getting in the sho-"

That's when a thought hit him...

"What?" Ashley asked, still giggling.

"Well now that you've gotten your payback I guess, I think we _both_ need to hit the shower." he replied, giving her a sly wink.

Ashley instantly caught on to his meaning. "Oh, I like the way you think..."

***

A sultry haze rose from the shower.

Ashley, let out a pleased sigh as the continuous spray of balmy water massaged her body.

It always felt good. Just standing there and letting her worries be washed away from her so gently, it was as though they'd never even existed in the first place.

She frowned as she thought about the first month after she'd gotten back from the horrific time she and Leon had spent in Spain and remembered crying in the shower for maybe an entire hour. The more memories that were washed way being seemingly replaced by more horrific ones, forming an endless torrent of horrifying images.

Even now it surprised her that she was still alive.

Just how did she make it? With the odds she'd faced, she should've been dead, or at the very least a puppet to be controlled by the disgusting man that had been responsible for her kidnapping.

That's when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she was instantly reminded of why she was still here; a bright smile forming on her face.

Leon...

He hugged her close and she eagerly leaned her body into him; the comfort and security she felt in his arms spreading a warm feeling through her body.

This man had done so much for her... had saved her life so many times...

He was amazing to the highest meaning of the word and she truly could never repay him for what he'd done.

But there certainly were ways she could come close...

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently whispering into her ear, "Having second thoughts?"

Ashley slowly turned, almost giggling that he'd even suggest such a thing.

There was no way she didn't want this.

Didn't want him.

She kissed his lips, relishing in the sweet flavor of his mouth, and he returned the gesture, holding her tighter.

"I guess that's a 'no'." he chuckled in-between their kissing.

Ashley pressed into him, deepening their kiss, and the water seemed to suddenly get hotter, her body feeling a need so powerful she though her legs were shaking.

It was then she realized how badly she wanted this, no, needed this.

And judging from the thickness she felt grow hard against her stomach, she knew Leon was just as eager as she was.

One of his hands slipped downwards and nestled itself in-between her legs and she shivered. She felt one of his fingers gently slide over her thickly moistened opening and if Leon hadn't been holding her at the moment she was sure her legs would have simply given out.

"Oh my God..." she breathed, her hips starting to move in a slow rhythm as Leon continued to caress her; her legs quivering, her body an over-sensitized mess; almost unable to handle such a gentle, teasing touch. She was so ready for him to enter her.

"Leon please, I need it..."

Leon nodded, and kissed her, his tongue now slowly easing its way into her mouth and she moaned, excitedly returning his kiss, as he began to turn with her in his arms so that now her back was pressed against the porcelain wall of the shower.

He lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder, having to lift her off the ground and hold her against the wall because of her shorter height.

He moved forward, and she felt his thickness rub against her clit, tearing a loud moan from her lips before he slowly worked his way into her entrance, and he let out a strained groan, unready for how unyielding her body was.

"It's so tight..." he mumbled incoherently, trying to adjust himself to the squeezing pressure, before beginning to move in a slow, blissful, pace.

Ashley's head lolled back, her mouth suddenly dry as the exquisite pleasure caused by Leon's movements took her to a completely different world.

He filled her completely, his unhurried thrusts inching her towards a powerful feeling of completion.

"Faster Leon... Oh God faster..."

Leon didn't reply, he just did as he was told, and his rhythm suddenly quickened, making Ashley cry out as he thrust himself into her unresisting body with a loving determination that made her rake her fingernails against the slippery wall and cry out his name.

She watched him move in and out of her body, watched him fight to keep his swift rhythm. Watched down the line of his body, watched his stomach, his tight abs flexing madly; his groin, his hips, all working in a perfect athletic line, with amazing muscular control.

All the while, her budding orgasm grew and grew. A teasing, titter tottering weight, a powerful building energy that grew between her legs that threatened to powerfully overwhelm her.

It took one hard stroke, and the orgasm spilled through her body like a ravenous, forceful flood of ecstasy; making her scream, making her pull her body towards him and grasp on to him as though she could build this climax's power if she squeezed him to her as hard as she could.

She felt Leon's body tense suddenly; a harsh gasp leaving him as his own potent climax threatened to overpower him and she knew he was deliberating whether he should release himself into her convulsing heat.

"Please Leon!" she screamed, her body still squeezing his length for all it was worth. "Inside! Inside!" she begged, desperate for the completion of their act.

Leon cried out hoarsely and obeyed her, and Ashley shrieked her pleasure to the ceiling as she felt his searing essence throb into her welcoming depths as they milked him for every last drop.

The room began to spin, the hot steam of the shower only adding to the dizziness Ashley was already experiencing from their magnificent finish.

Leon slowly kneeled down with her in his arms, his breathing shaky as he sat down, and hugged her close.

"I swear to God," he said breathlessly, "if this is what it's going to be like every time you have to hide in a dumpster..."

Ashley giggled. "Hell you can cart me around in one if want."

He laughed and she did as well.

She wanted to say it so badly then, one more thing that would complete this ultimate act of defiance against what their "proper" roles meant for them.

So she did.

"Leon... I love you...."

Leon smiled, and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you to..."


End file.
